1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composition for a skeet used in traps or the like, and more particularly to a skeet which is environmentally friendly by providing a skeet that is completely biodegradable, non-toxic and edible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target practice with fire arms is commonly done to improve one's aim. Various forms of practicing exists. One such form is to utilize skeet, which are also known as clay pigeons. These skeet are typically mechanically tossed in the air to allow a sportsmen to aim at the tossed skeet. To provide for a more realistic environment of a pigeon, or the like, flying through the air, these practices will take place in a wooded area generally inhabited by wildlife.
Once hit, the skeet will shatter and the remains will be left in the particular wooded area. Unfortunately, most skeet used today are designed and configured of clay which is toxic as well as non-biodegradable. This toxic and non-biodegradable material can be detrimental to the environment as well as to the wildlife which inhabits the particular area. Hence, attempts have been made to reduce, if not eliminate the toxic components of the skeet, particularly the clay.
One such skeet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,581 issued to Goodson. In this patent there is disclosed a skeet that non-toxic, edible and most importantly, biodegradable. This skeet is composed of mainly sugar and bird seed. Though the results were satisfactory, the pigeons were costly, brittle, and limited in ingredients.
What is needed is a skeet which will overcome the deficiencies, drawbacks and shortcomings of prior skeet since none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a skeet which is economically feasible, durable, biodegradable, non-toxic as well providing a skeet whose aerodynamic characteristics are not sacrificed. Prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.